Instant Messagin with the Cullens
by zombiebounce
Summary: IM with the Cullen's and wolves. Hilarius is to be expected! r&r!
1. pooey screennames

**HOLA, NOW I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE MAAANY TIMES BEFORE, BUT I THINK THEY ARE ALL HILARIUS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE OFMY OWN!! TAKES PLACE AFTER ECLIPSE**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!!! DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY!**

**here are their screen names:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader **

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**rose: rosieposie**

**jaocb: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**carlisle: **

**esme: ur_momma**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: Hola Alice!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: Hey Bella. loooooove ur screenname!!!!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: thnkz =D ur is awesome also too!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: i no :P

mind reader has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: eddie!! hola!!

mind reader: hello, love

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: ed, ur screen name sucks

can'treadmypokerface: i agree

mind reader: why does it suck?

can'treadmypokerface: cause its boring and pooey :o(

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: mmhm --nods head in agreement--

mind reader: how is it "pooey"?

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: cause it is. i mean who has a screenname like mind reader the least you could do was make it mind_reader or mindreader

mind reader: what diffrence does that make?

can'treadmypokerface: its not as boring

fisharefriendsnotfood has singed on

and_all_that_jazz has singed on

can'treadmypokerface: OMG EMMETT!! luuuuv ur screenname! nemo rocks!!! :o)

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: totally! hey jazzy!

and_all_that_jazz: alice :o)

mind reader: so you guys like emmett's screenname but hate mine?

can'treadmypokerface: yup yup

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: exactly

fisharefriendsnotfood: hahaha, my sn is better then eddie's!!

all_that_jazz: whats an sn?

fisharefriendsnotfood: screenname, durrrrr

mind reader: oooohhh

rosieposie has signed on

has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood: wow, creative sn carlisle. how long did it take you to come up with?

: shut up Emmett

fisharefriendsnotfood: im not talking im typing

rosieposie: emmett. shutup.

fisharefriendsnotfood: y must everyone be so rude to me!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

ur_momma has signed on

ur_momma: why did emmett just storm into the woods mubling about how everyone hates him

rosieposie: we told him to shut up and he got mad

and_all_that_jazz: why is ur screenname ur_momma

ur_momma: emmett created my account

: and u let him make ur screen name?

ur_momma: he begged and whined so I finially said yes

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: lol

mind reader: lol? what?

can'treadmypokerface: laugh out loud. duhhhh.

: wow Edward. even I knew that

rosieposie: how did you know that?

: teenage patients who only speak text launguage

can'treadmypokerface: ooo, my best friend in Phoenix little sister was like that. the three of us would annoy our families by talkin in txt speak all day

and_all_that_jazz: you speak text?

can'treadmypokerface: yup. i won second in the Arizona state text speaking compititon!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: who came in first?

can'treadmypokerface: my mom

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

rosieposie: who invited the dog?

it'sgettinhotinhere: it's a free country I can sign in to aim if I want

rosieposie has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: yeah, im gonna go to. i hate not being able to see teh future!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has singed off

and_all_that_jazz: got to go hunt. ed u with me?

mind reader: yeah, see ya later bella

can'treadmypokerface: love u! 3

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

mind reader has signed off

: got to go, im of break

ur_momma: I have to go make sure emmett doesn't break anything in his sadness

has signed off

ur_momma has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: well bells looks like it only u and me

can'treadmypokerface: srry btu got to go cook charlies dinner

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: great, everyones abondoned me

it'sgettinghotinhere has signed off

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND I PROMISE IT WILL GET FUNNIER LATER!!!**


	2. when did jasper join us?

**IM BACK!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**OK SO I NOTICED THAT THE WEBSITE DIDN'T SHOW UP CARLISLE SCREENNAME. HIS SN IS , I DONT KNOW WHY IT DIDN'T SHOW UP, BUT IT DIDNT!**

**ANYWHO, IM WRITING THIS ON TEH COMMERCAILS OF THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER(IM A HUGE AMY AND RICKY FAN!! THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER, FORGET BEN) EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD BE DOING LAUNDRY**

**SEE IM RISKIN BEING GROUNDED FOR YOU GUYS!! I THINK THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD REVIEW 33**

**ANYWHO, KUDOS TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ ALL THIS AND ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**carlisle: **

**esme: ur_momma**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**lauren: blondebimbo**

**jessica: orignialgossipgirl**

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere: YES!! I'm on before everyone else!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: ok......... why do u want to be on before everone else?

can'treadmypokerface: he's mad that everyone left once he signed on yesterday

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: ooh, thats casue noone likes him!

it'sgettinhotinhere: HEY!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: what, its true!

mind reader has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: EDWARD!!!

mind reader: Bella!

it'sgettinhotinhere: JACOB!

mind reader: Shut up, mutt

it'sgettinhotinhere: make me, leach

can'treadmypokerface: guy, stop. or else im signing out

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: she will, i can see it!!

mind reader: will stop

can'treadmypokerface: thanz :D

rosieposie has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood: hola fellow vamps and wolvs

mind reader: Emmett you can't just go around saying that all over aim!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: what! its not like any humans are going to log in!

blondebimbo has signed in

originalgossipgirl has sgined in

fisharefriendsnotfood: i stand corrected

can'treadmypokerface: wow lauren. what up with the sn?

blondebimbo: my cousin came over adn hacked into my account and changed it :o(

rosieposie: then why dont you just change it back?

blondebimno: cause i dont know how

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: aww, too bad. we would tell you but none of us know how to

it'sgettinhotinhere: well, i no how. but i dont like u so im not gonna tell.

originalgossipgirl: well thats not very nice.

it'sgettinhotinhere: never said i was

blondebimbo: well, i'm not going to stand for being treating like this. Jessica we're leaving

blondebimbo has signed off

originalgossipgirl: well as much as i'd like to stay and chat, lauren calls

originalgossipgirl has signed out

and_all_that_jazz: not like we even wanted you here

fisharefriendsnotfood: jasper!! when did you get on?!?!!?!?

and_all_that_jazz: right after edward and before rosalie and u

fisharefriendsnotfood: really?!? you've been so quiet

it'sgettinhotinhere: wow, u guys are boring. see ya bells

can'treadmypokerface: bye jake :oP

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: BELLA!!!, ur just gonna let him call us boring!!

can'treadmypokerface: yeah :o)

fisharefriendsnotfood: well i'm hurt bella. to know that u will just sit by and let strange wolf people call us boring and not even defend us

can'treadmypokerface: kk

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: bella, there u go again not even caring about us! i am leaving

fisharefriendsnotfood: me 2!!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

rosieposie: wow, the dog was right it is boring. im out

rosieposie has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: i'm gonna go check on alice to make sure she doesn't do anything to rash

mind reader: good idea, i'll go get emmett

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

mind reader has signed off

can'treadmypokerface: soo, this is how jake felt :o(

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**- JADE(dimitri'srealrose)**


	3. MY CAR!

**I'M BACK!! AND I DIDN'T GET GROUNDED CAUSE AS SOON AS I FINISHED TEH CHAPTER I DID THE LAUNDRY AND MY PARENTS NEVER KNEW!!**

**AND TODAY I'M WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF DOING MY HOMEWORK!! SEE A PATTERN? IM A MAAAAJJJOOOR PROCRASTINATOR!! IT ONCE TOOK ME AND CRYSTAL 3 HOURS AT MY HOUSE TO DO AN ASSIGNMENT THAT TOOK THE REST OF THE CLASS ONE CLASS!!!! :o)**

**GRRRRRR CARLISLE SN STILL DIDN'T SHOW UP!!!! IT'S MAKIN ME MAD!!! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: 16-toxic-crayons, girlpower8900, luneress, TwilightBrandy, PaleHandsRedApples, Slywolf9, and Kyleiz!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**ANYWHO, ONWARD MY FRIENDS OR ENEMYS, WICH EVER I DON'T CARE, JUST REVIEW!!! HAHAH**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM JADE, NOT STEPHENIE, THEREFORE I DO NOT TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. :o(**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella- can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**esme: ur_momma**

**carlisle: **

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

mind reader has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

mind reader: Wow, we all signed on at the same time

can'treadmypokerface: actually I signed in before all of you

and_all_that_jazz: i was last :o(

rosieposie: awwww. boo hoo. get over it

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: rose that wasn't nice

rosieposie: whatever

rosieposie signed out

can'treadmypokerface: whats wrong with her?

fisharefriendsnotfood: she lost a bet

can'treadmypokerface: on what?

mind reader: if my car or her car could win in a race

can'treadmypokerface: who's won?

mind reader: mine

fisharefriendsnotfood: yeah, and since she lost he gets to paint her car whatever color he wants

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: and she has to keep it for a month

can'treadmypokerface: ouch, harsh, wait, edward wouldn't u have known u were gonna win cause u saw alices vision?

mind reader: yep! :o)

can'treadmypokerface: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! YOU GO APOLIGIZE TO HER, AND YOU WILL NOT BE PAINTING HER CAR!! OR ELSE I WON'T TALK TO YOU FOR THE TIME WHILE ITS PAINTED!

mind reader: you are bluffing

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: no she's not. i see it

mind reader: No, Bella. I'm going right now.

mind reader has set their status as away

fisharefriendsnotfood: hahahahah. oooh, i am so saving this log for blackmail

and_all_that_jazz: print me out a copy please!

fisharefriendsnotfood: will do

mind reader has returned

rosieposie has signed in

rosieposie: thank you bella soooo sooo much!!! i don't even want to nkwo what color he was going to paint my baby!!!!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: lime green with purple flames and yellow bunnies

rosieposie: WHAT!!!!

mind reader: plese don't kill me

rosieposie: i'll think about it. anyway, thank you sooo much bella I owe you big time!!!!

rosieposie has signed off

mind reader: Woah, that was a close ---OWWWW ROSALIE PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY

mid reader: hey guys, its rose. eds gotta go watch me paint his volo. bye!

mind reader has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: arn't ant of us gonna go help him?

and_all_that_jazz: no

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: maybe later

can'treadmypokerface: he deserves it

fisharefriendsnotfood: ok then, wanna go watch a movie

can'treadmypokerface: sure

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

**SOOOO, WHAT DID YOU THINK!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE STUFF!!**

**AMD SORRY I COULDN'T POST IT EARLIER BUT MY DOCUMENT MANAGER WASN'T WORKING :O(**

**NO REALLY JUST TYPE ANYTHING EVEN MONKEYS. THATS FINE**

**REVIEW!**

**~JADE AKA dimitri'srealrose**


	4. Jack for the Titanic

**I'M BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!!!**

**THANKS TONS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!! :o)**

**ANYWHO, NOT MUCH TO SAY TODAY. SO HERE IS THE CAPPIE**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER THOUGHT OF, WHO ACTUALLY CHECKS THESE DISCLAIMERS?? NOW THAT WOULD BE A FUN JOB, TO GO AROUND FANFICTION, READ STORIES AND MAKE SURE PEOPLE PUT UP DISCLAIMERS. I WOULD LOVE TO GET PAID FOR THAT!! BUT ANYWHO, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. :O(**

**SCREEN NAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**carlisle: **

**emse: ur_momma**

**jake: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**seth: sethiepoo**

**leah: the_female_wolf**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

mind reader: woah seth what's up with your screenname?

fisharefriendsnotfood: sieresly dude

sethiepoo: bella and leah were hanging out and decided to make me an aim account and i let them pick my name. it was either this or littlest_wolf_lost_from_the_pack_in_his_own_world_with_magic_and_rainbows_where_everyone_is_happy

it'sgettinhotinhere: thats a mouthfull, where did you come up with that bells?

can'treadmypokerface: i didn't my name was sethiepoo leah came up with that one

fisharefriendsnotfood: wait doesn't leah hate you?

can'treadmypokerface: no, we talked and are now bffae!!!!

mind reader: bffae?

can'treadmypokerface: best friends forever and ever!!!

the_female_wolf has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: LEAH!!!!!!! :o)

the_female_wolf: BELLA!!!! :o)

mind reader: EMMETT!!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: EDWARD!!!!

it'sgettinhotinhere: oo, what the heck. SETH!!!!!

sethiepoo: no

can'treadmypokerface: awww come seth join in on the fun

fisharefriendsnotfood: yeah, don't leave jacob by himself

sethiepoo: fine. jacob

the_female_wolf: noooo. do it like the rest of us!!!!!!!

sethiepoo: whatever. JACOB!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: good boy. now you get kiss! *kisses seth on cheek*

mind reader: Bella! You can't kiss other guys!!

can'treadmypokerface: it was just a kiss on the cheek. i've kissed mike on the cheek

mind reader: you've kissed MIKE??? MIKE NEWTON????

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, but only on the cheek

the_female_wolf: yeah its not a big deal its a kiss on the cheek

mind reader: but with NEWTON?!?!!?!?!

fisharefriendsnotfood: as much as Newton annoys me, I dont see anything wrong with it

sethiepoo: this fun. I just wish I had popcorn

it'sgettinhotinhere: me too, with lots of salt and butter

sethiepoo: dude, lets go get some

it'sgettinhotinhere: yeah!

sethiepoo has signed out

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed out

the_female_wolf: did they really just leave to go gt popcorn?

mind reader: yes, that is sad.

can'treadmypokerface: you know now that I think about it I could go for some cheader popcorn

the_female_wolf: oooo, mee too!!!! lets go get some and have a movie night at my house!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: yea!! we can play more pranks on seth and watch The Titanic again!!!! God, I love Jack!!!!

the_female_wolf: I no right. He is sooo much hotter then anyone else around here

can'treadmypokerface: totally, see ya in a few.

the_female_wolf: kk

the_female_wolf has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: Haha, dude you just got rejected for some Jack guy! and she didn't even say bye to you

mind reader: I know. Now I have to go and ask Rose and Alice who this Jack person is.

fisharefriendsnotfood: wait, their signing on. we can talk to them then

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

mind reader: hey guys, who is Jack from the Titanic?

rosieposie: OMG!! he is soo hot!!!! but he died in the end, have you ever noticed how all the hot guys die and the ugly guys live?

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: I no, its sooo not fair!! Hey, lets go watch Titanic and Romeo and Juliet again! We can even invite Bella!!! it will be a girls night!!

mind reader: you can't Bella is over at Leah's sleeping over. And what does Romeo and Juliet have to do with anything

rosieposie: the guy who plays Jack also plays Romeo in one of the movie versions

mind reader: great just another reason to hate romeo!

fisharefriendsnotfood: can ed and I join u girls so we can see what his man who is stealing bells away from eddie looks like?

rosiepoise: sure, btu you cant talk through the whole thing

fisharefriendsntofood: ok, lets go!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed out

rosieposie has signed ouit

mind reader has signed out

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed out

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

and_all_that_jazz: where is everybody?

and_all_that_jazz: ooo well, bye!

and_all_that_jazz has signed out

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**FOR SOME REASON MY LEFT HAND IS CRAMPING AND I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT HURTS REALLT BAD**

**ALSO, YEAH I KNOW WHO THE ACTOR IS THAT PLAYS JACK BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME SO I DECIDED TO JUST CALL HIM JACK AND ROMEO!! :o)**

**REVIE**

**~JADE . (dimitri'srealrose)**

**ALSOE PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO HELP WITH ANOTHER STORY IM GOING TO BE WRITTING AND IM WORKING ON UPDATING A FAMOUS SECRET SOMETIME SOON, HOPEFULLY!!**


	5. taste like peanutbutter

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!**

**I GOT A REVIEW ASKING WHAT CARLISLE SCREENNAME WAS . THE SCREENNAME ISN'TSHOWING UP BUT I WAS I KNOW IT PROBLY DIDNT SHOW UP WHEN I JUST TYPED IT EITHER SO I AM CHANGING IT IN HOPE THAT IT WILL SHOW UP THIS TIME**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS :O( NOW YOU MADE ME SAD. I DON'T LIKE YOU **

**SCREEN NAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**esme: ur_momma**

**carlisle: what_up_doc (NEW NAME)**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**mike: ilovebells**

**tyler: my_van_kills**

**eric: dead_and_gone**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed in

ilovebells has signed on

my_van_kills has signed on

dead_and_gone has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: hey Jake, Mike, Tyler, Eric

ilovebells: hello Bella

it'sgettinhotinhere: finally, no bloodsuckers!

my_van_kills: bloodsuckers?

dead_and_gone: i suck my blood when i get papercuts. it tastes good!! like peanutbutter!!

can'treadmypokerface: no comment

it'sgettinhotinhere: wow, dude ur a freak. stay away

dead_and_gone: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!!!!!!

dead_and_gone has signed off

my_van_kills: don't mind him Mike gave him caffine and sugar this morning

can'treadmypokerface: MIKE, you know what that does to him!!!

ilovebells: I no, but its fun

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

mind reader: why is Eric Yorkie running around the halls yelling abotu how Bella and Jacob hate him?

my_van_kills: read the covo. above ^

fisharefriendsnotfood: hahahahahhahah. wow jacob who would have thoguht a dogg could be that funny

ilovebells: dog?

fisharefriendsnotfood: ooo, umm yeah. thats my nickname for jacob

my_van_kills: oooh

can'treadmypokerface: nice safe emmett. not!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: When I grow up I wanna be famous

can'treadmypokerface: I wanna be a star

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: I wanna be in movies

can'treadmypokerface: When I grow up I wanna see the world

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: drive nice cars

can'treadmypokerface: I wanna have groupies!

mind reader: please stop!! that song is so annoying and that band is compleatly inappropreate

ilovebells: well im gonna go

my_van_kills: me two

ilovebells has signed off

my_van_kills has signed off

can'treadmypokerface: how can you not like that song??

mind reader: because it sucks

fisharefriendsnotfood: no it doesnt!! The Pussycatt Dolls are my idols!!!

mind reader: that is because you are an idiot

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: well, i am leaving.

can'treadmypokerface: mee 2

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

mind reader: so this is how bella and the dog felt.

mind reader: sad and lonley

mind reader has signed off

**OKAY!!!! SOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND MONKEYS!!!!!!**

**~JADE a.k.a dimitri'srealrose**


	6. not dead, evil

**HOLA!! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES**

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!**

**SCREENNAMES:  
bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jasper and_all_that_jazz**

**esme: ur_momma**

**carlisle: what_up_doc?**

**jacob: it'sgetinhotinhere**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

mind reader has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

and_all_that_jazz: wow we all signed on at the same time and it's raining :o(

mind reader: emmett, it's allways raining

can'treadmypokerface: sometime, i fell like it's gonna rain

rosieposie: so baby can we make up now

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: cause I can't sleep through the pain

can'treadmypokerface: girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

rosieposie: and i don't you to go to bed mad at me

mind reader: what was that?

fatih_trust_and_pixie_dust: mad by neyo

can'treadmypokerface: i love that music video

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere: hello bloodsuckers and bella

rosieposie: what do you want, dog?

can'treadmypokerface: be nice

rosieposie: no

rosieposie has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: well thats rude

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: shutup

it'sgettinghotinhere: no, I don't think I will

fisharefriendsnotfood: why is Rose screaming about how someone ruined her hair?

rosieposie has signed on

rosieposie: WHO PUT PAINT IN MY SHAMPOO?????

can'treadmypokerface: heheh **x )**

fisharefriendnotfood: bella's smiley face is dead :o(

and_all_that_jazz: why must the good smiley face die young

can'treadmypokerface: no you idiots. it's and evil face

mind reader: why did you make an evil face?

can'treadmypokerface: think about it

rosieposie: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT PAINT IN MY HAIR!!!  
can'treadmypokerface: **x )**

fisharefriendsnotfood: wow, who would have thought that our little human had it in her

mind reader: shut up Emmett

rosieposie: i'm going to kill you!!!!!!

mind reader: --growls--

can'treadmypokerface: no you won't. you still owe me for the car thing

rosieposie: this doesn't count. you put blue paint IN MY HAIR!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: tecnacly I put it in your shampoo. you put it in your hair

rosieposie: ahhhhhhhhhhh

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: don't worry it will come out in 2 weeks

rosieposie: 2 WEEKS!!!!!!!

it'sgettinhotinhere: that's 14 days

rosieposie: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

it'sgettinhotinhere: ooohhh, scary........

rosieposie: you know what, screw the treaty I'm gonna kill you

rosieposie has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: got to go run, bye bells

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: i'm gonna go stop her

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: jazzy and I will help

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

fatih_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

mind reader: bella, I'm coming over to protect you

can'treadmypokerface: no need, I have my army here

mind reader: your army?

can'treadmypokerface: yup, my army of spoons. they will protect me

mind reader: ok.......... I'll be right over

mind reader has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME!!**

**THANKS**

**-JADE AKA dimitri'srealrose**


	7. he's a bluffer

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!**

**SORRY FO THE LACK OF UPDATE, BUT I;VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND STUFF.**

**I DONT REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY, SHOCKING I KNOW. BUT ANYHOO ON WITH THE STORY! HAHAHA**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella- can'treadmypokerface**

**alice- fiath_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**edward- mind reader**

**emmett- fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie- rosieposie**

**jasper- and_all_that_jazz**

**carlisle- what_up_doc?**

**esme- ur_momma**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**quil- take_a_quil_pill**

**embry- bellawashere**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: why is it that we always sign on together?

fisharefriendsnotfood: 'cause we're awesome like that

mind reader: riiiggghhhhttttt........

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: soo bella, whats this i heard about an army of spoons?

can'treadmypokerface: hey, no fair. you know i took to many advils and was loopy. don't judge

fisharefriendsnotfood: army of spoons. hahahahahahaha.

can'treadmypokerface: emmett, you dont have to be so mean

mind reader: be nice or i'll rip your head off

fisharefriendsnotfood: i'd like to see you try

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: he will, trust me

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

take_a_quil_pill has signed on

bellawashere has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere: embry why is ur signature bellawashere?

mind reader: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --growls--

fisharefriendsnotfood: scary ed, scary

can'treadmypokerface: cause I was at Embrys house the other day and I set him up an ecount and he let me pick his name

mind reader: why were you at his house?

take_a_quil_pill: csue they were gettin it on!!

mind reader: WHAT!?!?!  
it'sgettinhotinhere: WHAT!?!?!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: this is boring, I'm leaving

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: ignore her. now continue this is getting interesting

bellawashere: he's lying. she was over my house casue my mom needed help with something and she stayed after to hang out

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, quil is just a bluffer

take_a_quil_pill: a bluffer?

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, it's a person who bluffs. you know a bluffer

take_a_quil_pill: no, i dont know. wait.... embry, jake we gots to go. sam needs us.

bellawashere: ok, bye bells. bye leaches.

fisharefriendsnotfood: bye pups

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

take_a_quil_pill has signed off

bellawashere has signed off

mind reader: well that was intersting.

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

mind reader: what did I do?

**OK, SO I KNOW IT WASN'T MY LONGEST CAHPTER EVER BUT FOR BEING THIS TIRED I THINK IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. HAHAHA**

**THE WHOLE BLUFFER THING WAS AN INSIDE JOKE WITH ME AND MY BFF CRYSTAL. HAHAHA WE CALL ONE OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS A BLUFFER CASUE HE ALWAYS LIES ABOUT STUFF AND BLUFFS HAHAHA**

**ANYHOO, REVIEW AND I'M OFF TO BED. MAYBE. IDK YET**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	8. CALM DOWN!

**IM BACKS PEOPLE!!!!!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE LACKING OF UPDATES!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF GETTING MY IFO READY FOR MY FINAL PROJECT AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS YELLING AT ME! BUT IDC HAHAHA**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STROY!**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**edward: mind reader**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie: rosie_posie**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**seth: sethiepoo**

**leah: the_female_wolf**

**mike: ilovebells**

**jessica: orignalgossipgirl**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

the_female_wolf has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: i'm comin out so you better get this party started!

the_female_wolf: ewwwwww! that song is so old

sethiepoo: so is YOUR FACE!!!

can'treadmypokerface: GASP!!

the_femal_wolf: GASP!

fisharefriendsnotfood: GASP!! YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!!

mind reader: I think he did

the_female_wolf: seth i'm gonna kick your

can'treadmypokerface: LEAH!

can'treadmypokerface: don't swear in front of the kids

mind reader: kids?

the_female_wolf: yes. seth and emmett

fiasharefriendsnotfood: WHAT!?!?! i'm olde enough to be your great-great-great-great-great grandfather

sethiepoo: you're old

can'treadmypokerface: yet, he acts like a 3 year old

mind reader: hahahaha. its true. u should hear his thoughts

ilovebells has signed on

originalgossipgirl has signed on

ilovebells: Hi Bella!

can'treadmypokerface: umm.... hi mike?

originalgossipgirl: hello isabella

the_female_wolf: was it just me or did anybody else pick up some attidude from her?

fisharefriendsnotfood: attitude definatly

sethiepoo: you know it girlfriend!!

originalgossipgirl: w/e

originalgossipgirl has signed off

ilovebells: good ridence

can'treadmypokerface: MIKE!! you're so rude. god!

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

ilovebells: what did I do? ohh well now that bells is gone i'm leaving

ilovebells has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

mind reader: good job love!!

can'treadmypokerface: thanks eddie!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: hey! how come everytime i call u eddie I get yelled at?!?!

the_female_wolf: casue you're not awesomely awesome like bella!

can'treadmypokerface: exactly

fisharefriendsnotfood: :'o(

can'treadmypokerface: poor Emmett

the_female_wolf: BELLA, TURN YOU"R RADIO ON!!!!

sethiepoo: why?

can'treadmypokerface: OMG!!! it's our song!

the_female_wolf: i know!!

can'treadmypokerface: let's have some fun this beat is sick. i wanna take a ride on your disco stick!

the_female_wolf: let's play a love game!! play a love game!! do you want love or do u want fame? are in the game?

mind reader: that song is compleatly inappropiet

sethiepoo: you should see them dancing to it at the club. and If You Seek Amy, that's another one of thier songs

mind reader: THE CLUB???

fisharefriendsnotfood: wow! I wanna see

mind reader: grrrrrrrrrrrr. do u want me to tell rose

can'treadmypokerface: calm down. and yes the club

the_female_wolf: what did u think we did every saturday?

mind reader: hang out at your house, watch movies, idk girly stuff

can'treadmypokerface: we do. once we come back

sethiepoo: at like 3 in the morning

mind reader: WHAT!!?!!!??!!??!

the_female_wolf: CALM DOWN!!

mind reader: noone was talking to you dog

can'treadmypoker: EDWARD!!! that's it, i'm leaving. leah, seth i'll be over in a minute

mind reader: BELLA NO!!

the_female_wolf: see u!! 33

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

sethiepoo has signed off

the_female_wolf has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: you blew it dude

mind reader: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

fisharefriendsnotfood: ok! gosh calm down

mind reader: grrrrrrrrrr

fisharefriendsnotfood: w/e

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

mind reader has singed off

**OK......... DO HOW DO U LIKE IT????**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND IM OFF TO DO MY PROJECT!!**

**~ JADE A.K.A dimitri'srealrose**


	9. gone mad?

**HELLO!!!!!**

**OOOOOWWWWWWW!!! THE SECOND I TYPED THAT THE THING THAT PULLS OUT OF MY DESK THAT HOLDS MY KEYBOARD AND MOUSE FELL OUT AND LANDED ON LEGS AND IT HURT!! :o(**

**ANYWAY, I'VE BEEN REALLY SAD TODAY AND YESTERDAY AND I THOUGHT THAT UPDATING THIS WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO HELP FEEL BETTER**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO: girlpower8900, .., eddieluver, BellaD, lil' writer, bundysarah, world domination freak, armyprincess, twilight4ever586, Kat Provelov. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS**

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU REALLY THINK IF I OWNED TWILIGHT THAT I WOULD BE ON HERE, WRITING FANFICTIONS? NO!! I WOULD BE WORKING ON THE FITH BOOK THAT WOULD HAVE A BETTER CLIMAX THEN BREAKING DAWN! HAHA. SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LIKED IT!**

**SCREANNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**edward: mind reader**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**emse: ur_momma**

**carlisle: what_up_doc?**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**renee: motherknowsbest**

**phil: basball player**

**charlie: ihavenothingbettertodo**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: i'm bored

fisharefriendsnotfood: do u want me to come over there and entertain you? --wink, wink--

can'treadmypokerface: ewwwwwww, no

fisharefriendsnotfood: u would like that?

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: who would? besides rose and dazzled humans?

can'treadmypokerface: no one

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: exactly

fisharefriendsnotfood: you two are so mean to me

ur_momma has signed on

what_up_doc? has signed on

motherknowsbest has signed on

baseball player has signed on

ihavenothingbettertodo has signed on

mind reader has signed on

motherknowsbest: ooo, hello guys

can'treadmypokerface: hi mom, phil, dad, esme, carlisle

mind reader: what about me?

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: bella is mad at you and isn't talking to you

what_up_doc?: bella why are you mad at Edward?

can'treadmypokerface: cause i can't be seventeen forever

mind reader: BELLA!!

motherknowsbest: ooo i love that song!

can'treadmypokerface: I know, Metro Station rocks!!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: you were talking about a song?

can'treadmypokerface: duuuuuuuuh, what did you think i meant?

fiath_trust_and_pixie_dust: nothing. --glares--

can'treadmypokerface: hehe O:o)

baseball player: well bells, i got to go, practice

motherknowsbest: oo i have to go to, i told Laura i would meet her in 10 minutes

can'treadmypokerface: my mom, phil, charlie! 33

baseball player has signed off

motherknowsbest has signed off

ihavenothingbettertodo: how did you know i was going to get off

can'treadmypokerface: mom left

ihavenothingbettertodo: oo, well bye

ihavenothingbettertodo has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: wow, this is so boring.

ur_momma: emmett be nice, see you later kids

ur_momma has signed off

what_up_doc? has signed off

fisharefriends: finally i thought they would never leave

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: why are you so rude all the time. its annoying

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

mind reader: congrats Emmett. you single handedly made everyone sign off

mind reader has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: oo, well

fisharefriendsnotfood: y am i still typing?

fisharefriendsnotfood: have i gone mad?

fisharefriendsnotfood: oo, who really cares

fisharefriendsnotfood: i'm going to go find rose

fisharefriendsnotfood: STOP TYPING

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

**OK, SO I KNOW IT WASN'T MY BEST AND WAS SHORT BUT YOU CAN ALL BLAME IT ON MY SADNESS :'o(**

**ANYWHO, REVIEW!!!**

**HAHAHA, LUV YOU ALL IN A NON-CREEPY WAY**

**~JADE A.K.A dimitri'srealrose**


	10. DIVORCES!

**IM BACK, AND I BROUGHT A PRESENT FOR ALL OF YOU!!! AND ITS AN............... UPDATE!!! HAHAHA**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO armyprincess FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!! THANKS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, NOW YOU MADE ME EVEN MORE SAD. I HATE YOU ! GRRR**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**bella's prank sn: quackgoestheduck**

**alice's prank sn: moogoesthecow**

**rose's prank sn: oinkgoesthepig**

**eric: dead_and_gone**

quackgoestheduck has signed on

moogoesthecow has signed on

oinkgoesthepig has signed on

quackgoestheduck: ok girls, you ready?

moogoesthepig: oo yeah!

oinkgoesthepig: we are going to scare the crap out of them!!

moogoesthecow: oo here they come. rember bella ur taylor, im sara, and rose ur courtney

oinkgoesthepig: and we're all country girls who fell in love with these guys that our penpals, us, told us about

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

quackgoestheduck: OMG!! EDWARD!!

mind reader: umm, hello.....?

moogoesthecow: JASPER!! I LOVE YOU!!

and_all_that_jazz: who are you?

oinkgoesthepig: EMMETT!! YOU ARE SO SEXY!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: i no i am!! wait, who are you?

quackgoestheduck: I'm Taylor Woods. and these are my sisters.

moogoesthecow: I'm Sara Woods

oinkgoesthepig: and I'm Courtney Woods

fisharefriendsnotfood: oo well hello. we are the awesome Cullen men!

mind reader: shut up Emmett.

and_all_that_jazz: but how do you know us?

moogoesthecow: well, our internet besties Bells, Allie, and Rosie told us about you

quackgoestheduck: yeah, and we're really sorry about what happened

mind reader: what happened???

oinkgoesthepig: girls, shush. oviously they want to forget about it

and_all_that_jazz: forget about what?

quackgoestheduck: your right court. i wasn't thinking

fiasharefriendsnotfood: TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!!

moogoesthecow: court its probly best if you tell them

oinkgoesthepig: fine. we're sorry about your divorces

mind reader: DIVORCES?!?!?!

quackgoestheduck: sara, the girls told them, right?

moogoesthecow: i thought they did

oinkgoesthepig: well anyway. if you boys ever need someone to talk to or anything you know where to find us

moogoesthecow: girls mom needs us to go do our chores

quackgoestheduck: BYE EDWARD!!! 333

quackgoestheduck has signed off

moogoesthecow has signed off

oinkgoesthepig has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: hey guys!

mind reader: Bella, we're not even married yet and already you are planning our divorce!

fisharefriendsnotfood: Rose how could you?

and_all_that_jazz: alice what we had was special!! how can you just throw it away?!?!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: how did you guys find out?

mind reader: from sara, taylor, and courtney

can'treadmypokerface: we told those three to keep it quiet

fisharefriendsnotfood: well they didn't

rosieposie: look guys, we're sorry

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: yeah, sorry that you guys are SUCKERS!!

and_all_that_jazz: wait, what?

can'treadmypokerface: we pretended to be Taylor, Courtney, and Sara! hahaha

rosieposie: and you idiots fell for it!!

mid reader: so this was all a prank?

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: yup yup! :oP

fisharefriendsnotfood: well, I sure feel like an idiot

can'treadmypokerface: that's cause you are one

fisharefriendsnotfood: HEY!

rosieposie: hahah, wanna go see a movie?

and_all_that_jazz: fine

mind reader: not really

can'treadmypoker: Edward, you're coming

mind reader: fine

fisharefriendsnotfood: SHOTGUN!!

can'treadmypokerface: no I want shotgun

fisharefriendsnotfood: too bad

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

rosieposie has signed off

mind reader has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere: hello?

dead_and_gone has signed on

dead_and_gone: hello, jacob

it'sgettinhotinhere: dude, stay away

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

dead_and_gone: why does everyone always do that?

dead_and_gone has signed off

**THERE YOU GO!! HAHAHA I HOPED YOU LIKED IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, AND I NEED A GOOD DOES OF HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**SEND IN ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE! HAHAHA**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	11. IM birthday party!

**HEY HEY HEY!! I'M BACK!! BUT STILL SAD :'o(**

**ANYWAY, THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ... THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA AND I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH IN A NON-CREEPY WAY OF COURSE! HAHAHA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NO DUUURRRR!!!!!!**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: faith_trust_and_pixie_dust**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**edward: mind reader**

**carlisle: what_up_doc?**

**esme: ur_momma**

**tayna: strawberry_blonde**

**Irina: dead_wolves**

**Kate: shoking_right?**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

mind reader has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

ur_momma has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: this is going to be sooo much fun!!!

and_all_that_jazz: i thought you hated birthday parties

can'treadmypokerface: only if they're mine

rosieposie: did u invite the denail clan, esme?

ur_momma: yes

mind reader: when are they going to signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: 30 seconds

fisharefriendsnotfood: .......

and_all_that_jazz: .........

strawberry_blonde has signed on

dead_wolves has signed on

shocking_right? has signed on

ur_momma: were are Elenezor and Carmen?

shocking_right?: hello to you too

strawberry_blonde: honeymoon, again

fisharefriendsnotfood: wow, those two might actually catch up to us Rose

rosieposie: not if i can stop it. emmy we're getting married again

fisharefriendsnotfood: aggaaaaaaaaaaaiiiinnnnnn..........

rosieposie: yes. why, dont you love me?

siharefriendsnotfood: of course but-

rosieposie: but?

ur_momma: STOP IT!!

can'treadmypokerface: oo come esme. they were just getting to the best part!

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: carlisle is going to sign on in 5, 4, 3, 2

what_up_doc? has signed on

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust: 1

fisharefriendsnotfood: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

dead_wolves: yeah old man!

what_up_doc?: first off, u r just as old as me adn second why are we having a party on IM?

shocking_right?: cusae regualr parties are sooo boring

can'treadmypokerface: plus we were all to lazy to get up to throw a real one

what_up_doc?: ok then, but I'm off break now and have to leave. see you at home

what_up_doc? has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: well, wasn't that just the best party ever!

rosieposie: shutup emmett

ur_momma: ok guys into the living room to set up his real party

can'treadmypokerface: but i wasn't joking when i said i'm to lazy to get up

mind reader: i'll coma nad get you then carry you, love

can'treadmypokerface: thanks Eddie!!

mind reader has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

ur_momma: now, for the rest of you get down here. bye Tanya, Kate, Irina.

ur_momma has signed off

faith_trust_and_pixie_dust has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

rosieposie has signed off

dead_wolves: what do we do now?

strawberry_blonde: we could go shopping

shocking_right?: YEA!!!!!!! come on girls lets go!!!!!

shocking_right? has signed off

dead_wolves: why did you have to say that???

strawberry_blonde: casue she was going to make us go edventually, why not get it over with?

shocking_right has signed on

shocking_right?: I SAID LETS GO!!!!!!!

strawberry_blonde: coming

strawberry_blonde has signed off

dead_wolves: do I have to?

shocking_right?: YES!! now COME ON!!

dead_wolves has signed off

shocking_right?: YEA!!!!!!!

shocking_right? has signed off

**SOOOOOOOO HOE DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL IN A NON-CREEPY WAY!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	12. destinys

**I'M BACK AND I JUST WENT AND SAW OBSESSED WITH MY TWO BFF'S AND I LOVED IT!! PLUS I GOT A MOUNTAIN DEW WICH I HAVE BEEN CRAVING ALL WEEK LONG!! YEA ME!!!**

**ALSO, I KNOW THAT I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING ERRORS IN THIS STORY, BUT SINCE IT IS AN IM STORY I DONT SEND IT TO MY BETA KNOWING THAT PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES ON IM BUT DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD SEND IT TO HER ANYWAY? **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY TWILIGHT**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT OT MY TWO BFF, CRYSTAL A.K.A. twilight4ever586 AND RAE A.K.A. ttwilightffannn888 CAUSE THEY WERE SPENDING THE NIGHT THE OTHER NIGHT NAD THIS STORY IS ABOUT HWT WE WERE TEXTING EACH OTHER, YES WE WERE ALL SITTING IN MY ROOM TEXTING EACH OTHER. I KNOW WE ARE LAME.**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**edward: mind reader**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**sam: alpha_dog**

**leah: female_wolf**

**seth: sethiepoo**

shoppingduhh has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: ALICE!! why did you change your screenname?

shoppingduhh: cause my old one was so old

mind reader: alice, you had it for like a week

shoppingduhh: exactly!! so u see my point! thanks ed

alpha_dog has signed on

female_wolf has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

can'treamypokerface: LEAH!!! girl what UP?!?!?!?!!

female_wolf: BELLA!!! girl nothin but the ceiling!!!!

alpha_dog: you two can really get annoying

can'treadmypokerface: but you still love us!!

it'sgettinhotinhere: sure, sure

fisharefriendsnotfood: I'M BORED!!!!!!!

shoppingduhh: ooohhhh, i know what to do!!!

mind reader: oo, heaven help us all!

shoppingduhh: shut up. anyway! lets tell each other what we think our destinys are!!

rosieposie: ok......?

shoppingduhhh: I'll go first! Emmett, your destiny is to go down to the bottom of the ocean and create a center for homeless fish!

fisharefriendsnotfood: YES!!! that's always been my dream!

it'sgettinhotinhere: wow, creepy

shoppingduhh: ok well, Em now it's ur turn!

fisharefriendsnotfood: ok, Eddie. your destiny is to turn Bella into a vampire then marry her and live happily ever after!

and_all_that_jazz: wow, i never thought i would hear you be so serious

mind reader: fine, my turn. Jacob, your destiny is to fall out of love with Bella and imprint on some other girl

it'sgettinhotinhere: not gonna happen

mind reader: --growls--

it'sgettinhotinhere: scary, anyway. Sam, your destiny is to marry Emily and have a bunch of little wolf kids that will rule the world!!

alpha_dog: ok then........ seth, your detiny is to be a pop star adn be even better then HANNAH MONTANNA!!!!!!!!

rosieposie: woooow

sethiepoo: dont worry we gave him sugar today. anyway i chose Jasper, your destiny is that you will kill all the evil vampires and save all the innocent humans!

and_all_that_jazz: allrighty then. Rosalie, your destiny is to be nicer to Bella and become sisters

rosieposie: w/e. Alice. your destiny is to shop with me adn look amazing

shoppingduhh: girl i do that everyday

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, and you drag me along too

shoppingduhh: well of course, andywho bella your destiny is to allow me to do a makeover on you, without complaints and no whining

can'treadmypokerface: no way hose-a

female_wolf: MY TURN!!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: ok. girl, your destiny is to marry Leonardo DeCaprio and share him with me!

female_wolf: you know it girlfriend!!

sethiepoo: can I share too?

female_wolf: no

can'treadmypokerface: LEA!! lets go! that new club opens up tonight over in Port Aneglas

female_wolf: OMG!! I almost forgot. hurry up get over here we need to get ready. Seth you get ready too

mind reader: Bella, do not go

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

female_wolf has signed off

sethiepoo has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: Ed, dude you got blown off again!!

rosieposie: alice lets go shop

rosieposie has signed off

shoppingduhh has signed off

alpha_dog: looks like you two got blown off also

and_all_that_jazz: but we got blown off for shopping and with Alice and Rose it doesn't count

fisharefriendsnotfood: exactly, now I'm off to fufill my destiny

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: im bored, hey sam lets go play a prank on Quil and Embry

alpha_dog: sweet!

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

alpha_dog has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: lets go hunt

mind reader: fine

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

mind reader has signed off

**OK, SO DID YOU LOVE IT, HATE IT, DONT REALLY CARE ABOUT IT?!?! TELL MEEE I NEEED TO KNOW!!!!**

**ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO ALSO READS MY OTHER STORY A FAMOUS SECRET I HAVE AN UPDATE WAIT FOR MY BETA RIGHT NOW AND SHE'LL HOPEFULLY SEND IT BACK SOON**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!! AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!!**

**LETS TRY TO GET 100 REVIEWS THE 100 REVIEWER GETS A VIRTUAL CHOCLATE CHIP COOKIE WHILE THE OTHERS ONLY GET VIRTUAL SUGAR COOKIES :O(**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	13. virtual wedding

**IM BACK, YES I KNOW I'VE BEEN UPDATE PRETTY OFTEN, BUT THAT'S NTO A BAD THING IS IT?!?! I THINK NOT!! HAHA**

**ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO SummertimeBaby2009 WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA**

**DISCLAIMER(YODA STLYE): TWILIGHT I DON'T OWN**

**SCREENNAME:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**esme: ur_momma**

**carlisle: what_up_doc?**

ur_momma has signed on

what_up_doc? has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

mind reader has signed on

shoppingduhh has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

mind reader: don't you think we've become a little bit to obsessed with IMing?

shoppingduhh: what makes you think that?

mind reader: oohh, I don't know maybe just the fact that Rosalie and Emmett are having their wedding on it!

can'treadmypokerface: well I find it romantic

rosieposie: thankyou Bella. see Edward we told you

and_all_that_jazz: I kinda have to agree with him on this one

shoppingduhh: Jazzy, how could you. I thought you loved IM

and_all_that_jazz: I do, but I just think having a wedding on it is a little wierd

rosieposie: well then leave, I don't want anyone at my wedding that thinks it's wierd

ur_momma: Rosalie be nice

rosieposie: no, I dont wnat him here

and_all_that_jazz: fine, i'll leave

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: looks like you are teh new best man Eddie

rosieposie: unless you think its wierd also.

mind reader: obsessive yes. weird, no

rosieposie: I can live with obsessive

shoppingduhh: ok then. lets get this virtual wedding started!

can'treadmypokerface: duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

mind reader: what was that?

can'treadmypokerface: the weeding march, duuurrrr

shoppingduhh: shush you two

what_up_doc?: we are gathered here today to celebrate the reuniting of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen...... uumm, I forget the rest

can'treadmypokerface: ooo, I know I know...

what_up_doc?: ok Bella take over

can'treadmypokerface: kk. blah blah blah stuff stuff stuff. Do you Rosalie Lilian Hale thake Emmett Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband?

rosieposie: I do

can'treadmypokerface: and do you Emmett Something Cullen take Rosalie Hale to be you lawfully wedded wife?

fisharefriendsnotfood: I do

can'treadmypokerface: then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

rosieposie: --kiss--

fisharefriendsnotfood: --kiss--

what_up_doc?: well I could have done that

can'treadmypokerface: then why didn't you?

what_up_doc?: well I don't know exactly

ur_momma: oo, that was so buetiful. Wedding always make me tear up

mind reader: Esme, we can't cry

ur_momma: well, it makes me want to tear up

shoppingduhh: where are you two going for your honeymoon this time?

rosieposie: Paris

fisharefriendsnotfood: well got to go, bye

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

rosieposie has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

and_all_that_jazz: hey guys

shoppingduhh has signed off

mind reader has signed off

ur_momma has signed off

waht_up_doc? has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: was it something I said?

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

**YEA!! THATS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!! HAHAHA I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MAY HAVE**

**I'M OFF TO GO PEE AND THEN TO BED!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	14. Paris Hilton

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUY!! **

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO Alice cullen geek AND armyprincess THEY BOTH GAVE ME THE IDEA!! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE OTHER DAY I WENT AROUND THE MALL TELLING PEOPLE I OWNED TEH RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT THEN ONE STEPHENIE MEYER CAME OUT AND YELLED AT ME. SO NOW SHE IS MAKING ME ADMIT THAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. :o(**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**the boys prank sn: that's_hot**

that's_hot has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

shoppingduhh has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

that's_hot: hey girls

can'treadmypokerface: umm....hello?

rosieposie: who are you?

that's_hot: Paris Hilton

shoppingduhh: OMG!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!

that's_hot: haha. anyway. I'm here because I think that you three could possably be my new BFF's

can'treadmypokerface: no thanks

rosiepsoie: BELLA!! you just said you dont wna to be friends with Paris Hilton

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, pretty much

shoppingduhh: ignore her, we would love to!

that's_hot: too bad though

rosieposie: too bad what?

that's_hot: that the new seasons already started

can'treadmypokerface: then why are you still here?

that's_hot: to give you these packets for next season

rosieposie: how are you going to give them to us over IM

that's_hot: e-mail duhh

can'treadmypokerface: you mean you know how to send e-mail? Congradualtions!

that's_hot: well, I'm not going to stay here and be insulted. Rose, Alice ttyl. Bella, ttyn

that's_hot has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

mind reader has signed on

shoppingduhh: Bella, how oculd you do that!!!

mind reader: do what?

rosieposie: cause Paris Hilton to leave

it'sgettinhotinhere: PARIS HILTON WAS HERE!!! dude, she is HOOOOOOT!!!

can'treadmypokerface: and an airhead

rosieposie: you know what I'm glad that you're not gonna do the show cause she deserves a way bett friends then you

shoppingduhh: yeah, you were so rude to her. im leaving. see you later

shoppingduhh has signed off

rosieposie has signed off

mind reader: don't worry, love. tehy wont be mad forever

it'sgettinhotinhere: yeah, bells. its fine

can'treadmypokerface: idc, i got to go make charlie dinner. ttyl 33

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has sigend on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood: that was HILARIOUS!!

it'sgettinhotinhere: when do you think they'll relize it was a prank?

mind reader: when Paris doesn't e-mail them

and_all_that_jazz: no way, they'll think it was just a mix up. i think they'll realize when they audition for the show and bring up talking to her on IM and she thinks they're crazy

it'sgettinhotinhere: hahahaha, I want to see that!

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

mind reader has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: stupid bloodsuckers

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

**SOOO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!**

**PLESE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE!!**

**I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT CAUSE CRYSTAL AND RAE ARE SPENING TEH NIGHT AND WE ARE HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT!!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	15. craving poptarts

**I'M BACK!!**

**SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER BUT I WAS IN PITTSBURG VISTING MY COUSIN AND WE WENT TO THE PARAMORE/NO DOUBT CONCERT!!! IT WAS LIKE THE BEST DAY OF NIGHT!! I GOT A SHIRT THAT IS GRAY SAYS PARAMORE IN RED LETTERS AND HAS A PICTURE OF THE WHOLE BAND!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**leah: female_wolf**

**edward: mind reader**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**seth: sethiepoo**

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

shoppingduhh has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood: alice are you and rose still mad at us?

shoppingduhh:.....

fisharefriendsnotfood: is that a yes?

can'treadmypokerface: yes, they are still mad at you guys

fisharefriendsnotfood: fine :o(

shoppingduhh:.....

can'treadmypokerface: this is boring

fisharefriendsnotfood: let's do something then!

shoppingduhh:.....

fisharefriendsnotfood: if all ur gonna say is "...." then u can leave

shoppingduhh has signed off

can'treadmypokerface: EMMETT!!! you made her leave!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: well i didnt know she would actually leave

female_wolf has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood: why is it that you two live together but always sign on and off at the same time

female_wolf: casue we feel like it. is bella on?

can'treadmypokerface: right here!!!

female_wolf: BELLA!!!!!!!! I missed you, girl!

can'treadmypokerface: I missed you two leah!!!

sethiepoo: you two just saw each other yesterday

can'treadmypokerface: but she's my bff so taht seems like forever

fisharefriendsnotfood: I'M TELLING ALICE!!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

sethiepoo: shouldn't you go stop him?

can'treadmypokerface: i don't feel like it

shoppingduhh has signed off

shoppingduhh: Isabella Marie Swan, we are no longer best friends. we will only be sisters

shoppingduhh has signed off

sethiepoo: does she relize that being sisters is like being best friends

can'treadmypokerface: probly, idk

female_wolf: well ur my BFFAE now!

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere: what up people!!!!

can'treadmypokerface: who gave Jake sugar?

sethiepoo: it wasn't me, I swear.

it'sgettinhotinhere: you never told me what was up. I NEED TO KNOW!!

female_wolf: the sky

it'sgettinhotinhere: you're pretty Leah

female_wolf: go away Jacob

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

can'treadmypokerface: I have a really bad craving for a Pop-tart.

female_wolf: OMG!! i want one too

can'treadmypokerface: lets go get it then!

demale_wolf: yeah!!!

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

female_wolf has signed off

sethiepoo: if you can't beat them, join them

sethiepoo has signed off

**OK, SO NOT MY BEST BUT THE PARAMORE CONCERT ROOOOCKED!!!!!!! EEEPPPPP!!!!!!! **

**HAHAHA. ANYWHO, REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	16. the volturi

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY, THEN I GOT SICK BUT IM BETTER NOW SO I CAN UPDATE AGAIN!!!**

**THIS CAHPTER GOES OUT TO ttwilightffannn888 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA! RAWR!! HAHAH INSIDE JOKE.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN TWILIGHT**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alcie: shoppingduhh**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**edward: mind reader**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**esme: ur_momma**

**carlisle: what_up_doc?**

**jane: ienjoyurpain86**

**aro: volturi_leader_#1**

**caiuse: volturi_leader_#2**

**marcus: volturi_leader_#3**

**demetri: hottstuff42**

**felix: hotterstuff42**

**alec: mytwinsisterisevil**

what_up_doc? has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

shoppingduhh has signed on

ur_momma has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

rosieposie: why did you call a family emergency meeting on aim? i was painting my nails.

what_up_doc?: alice saw the volturi coming to check up on us.

mind reader: then why are we on IM?

shoppingduhh: you didn't let him finish.

fisharefriendsnotfood: then finish.

what_up_doc?: no i was done

mind reader: i repeat. Why are we on IM if they are coming?

shoppingduhh: because they are going to check up on us via IM

and_all_that_jazz: really?

can'treadmypokerface: well at least we don't have to look at them. plus they can't hurt anyone over the computer.

ur_momma: i suppose it is better then having them actually come check up on us.

can'treadmypokerface: i could lie and pretend to be a vampire.

shoppingduhh: no it's best if we just tell them that we plan to change you after you graduate and marry Edward.

rosieposie: not to be rude but why do i have to be here? i ahte the volturi.

what_up_doc?: i guess you don't have to be. u can leave if you want

rosieposie has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: she didn't even say bye to me

mind reader: now you know how i feel.

inenjoyurpain86 has signed on

volturi_leader_#1 has signed on

volturi_leader_#2 has signed on

volturi_leader_#3 has signed on

hottstuff42 has signed on

hotterstuff42 has signed on

mytwinsisterisevil has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: okay. who is "hottstuff" and "hotterstuff"?

hottstuff42: the awesome Demetri

hotterstuff42: the even awesomer Felix

can'treadmypokerface: oo, yeah. you guys are just sooo awesome. --heavy sarcasm--

volturi_leader_#1: anyway, Carlisle. dear friend where is young Bella.

can'treadmypokerface: I'm Bella.

volturi_leader_#2: i see that she isn't as shy as she was in Volterra.

mind reader: she's only shy when she's around people she doesn't know.

shoppingduhh: unless she's at a club.

mind reader: --growls--

can'treadmypoker: don't worry about him. he's just jelous cause he's never seen me dance

ienjoyurpain86: why hasn't he?

can'treadmypokerface: my best friend, Leah, and I go with her brother and sometimes ourt other friends and we don't let him come

hottstuff42: sucks for u man.

volturi_leader_#2: can we please get back to checking up on them now?

wat_up_doc?: verry well, as you can tell Bella is still human. We plan on changing her after she graduates adn marrys Edward.

volturi_leader_#1:good. we will check up then some time after the wedding. nice seeing you but we must leave

volturi_leader_#1 has signed off

volturi_leader_#2 has signed off

volturi_leader_#3 has signed off

mytwinsisterisevil has signed off

ienjoyurpain86 has signed off

hottstuff42: i think i'll stay to see Bella dance.

mind reader: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. leave.

hottstuff42: fine we're leaving. don't need to be so touchy. see ya later Bella

can'treadmypokerface: bye guys! see ya! ooh, and felix you still owe me that drink from the other night.

hotterstuff42: fine, i'll buy u it next time

can'treadmypokerface: good :o)

hottstuff42 has signed off

hotterstuff has signed off.

mind reader: what did you mean see ya. and that he owes you a drink?

can'treadmypokerface: they go to our clubs sometimes. thy're really nice and hilarious!

mind reader: They've been to your clubs???? and you never told us?? you are so not going anymore.

can'treadmypokerface: yeah. i didnt think it was a big deal. and ooh yes i am and you can't stop me.

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: dude, you got burned.

shoppingduhh: she's going with Leah to the clubs. her future disapeared.

ur_momma: that was stupid of you Edward. I'm on her side.

what_up_doc?: same here son.

and_all_that_jazz: buuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mind reader has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: well that's rude

what_up_doc? has signed off

ur_momma has signed off

shoppingduhh: im going shopping. bye!

shoppingduhh has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: wanna go hunting?

fisharefriendsnotfood: you know it!!

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?! **

**I WANT TO TRY AND GET 150 REVIEWS, WERE CLOSE PEOPLE. JUST REVIEW!!! PLLLLEEEAAASSEEEEE WITH JASPER ON TOP!!!!**

**ANYWHO, SEND ME IN ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!**

**ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ALSO READ A FAMOUS SECRET, I WROTE AN UPDATE AND IT'S WAITING AT MY BETAS. ALONG WITH A NEW STORY CALLED KEEP HOLDING ON, ITS BELLA/JASPER SO IF YOUR A B/J FAN THEN PLEASE READ IT ONCE I PUT IT UP!!**

**THANKS!!**

**LUV YALL!!!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	17. confusion and evil plans

**I'M BACK!!!!! CUE THE SCARY MUSIC!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO Kyliez FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!! SEE WHEN PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS, I USE THEM! MOST OF THE TIME, OR I SAVE THEM FOR A LATER CHAPTER WHEN I THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNIER! **

**ANYWHO, ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT OWNED BY ME. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**edward: mind reader**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**leah: female_wolf**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

**seth: sethiepoo**

shoppingduhh has signed on

mind reader has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

mind reader: were is Bella?

shoppingduhh: idk, she's with the wolves. I cant see her future.

rosieposie: who really cares?

fisharefriendsnotfood: rosie it seemed like you two were getting along pretty well for a while

rosieposie: that was before she put paint in my hair

shoppingduhh: ur the one who fell for it. u smelled something off about ur shampoo but you still put it in ur hair.

female_wof has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed on

mind reader: Bella, were have you been?

can'treadmypokerface: out.

it'sgettinhotinhere: yeah, hitting old men with vases.

can'treadmypokerface: hey, he was asking for it!

fisharefriendsnotfood: what did he do???

female_wolf: but nothing could be better then when u sang Untouched to that really hot guy

sethiepoo: yeah, that was hot.

can'treadmypokerface: aren't I always hot?

female_wolf: so true my friend so true.

can'treadmypokerface: rawr.

female_wolf: awwwwwweeeee, rawr too, baby.

mind reader: i am very confused.

rosieposie: i'm bored. and leaving. lets go Emmett

rosieposie has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: sorry guys got to go. but Bella you will tell me later.

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

shoppingduhh: will somebody please explain to us what you are talking about!!

sethiepoo: it's a long story

and_all_that_jazz: we have all the time in the world

can'treadmypokerface: i don't.

female_wolf: yet.

mind reader: what do you mean, yet?

can'treadmypokerface: noootthhhiiinnnnggggg. --sing song voice--

sethiepoo: it's part of their evil plan.

female_wolf: no it's not.

can'treadmypokerface: it's part of our veeeeeeeerryy evil plan not our evil plan.

it'sgettinhotinhere: what is the diffrence?

female_wolf: they are two completaly diffrent plans.

sethiepoo: the veeerrryyy evil plan is better.

can'treadmypokerface: yes, i agree.

mind reader: will someone please explain this all to us?!?!?!

female_wolf: we don't have time.

can'treadmypokerface: if we want the plans to work, we must start now!

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

female_wolf has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere: seth, we have to help them!

sethiepoo: you are right. it is the right thing to do!

it'sgettinhotinhere: so movies at my place?

sethiepoo: yupp be right over

sethiepoo has signed off

it'sgettinhotinhere has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: am i the only one who is confused?

mind reader: no, its all of us.

shoppingduhh: what are their plans?

mind reader: idk, i can't read their minds over the computer.

and_all_that_jazz: well this sucks.

mind reader has signed off

shoppingduhh has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: ALONE AGAIN!!!!!

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

**SOOOOOOO, WHAT DID YOU THINK???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!! :o)**

**AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!!**

**AND ALSO PLEASE READ STORIES BY ttwilightffannn888!!! :P**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	18. story time!

**HEYZ PEEPS, I'M BACK!!!**

**ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO Alice is my bestest fwend FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! NOW I AM SAD AND AM GOING TO CRY OvER IN THE CORNER.**

**SCREENNAMES:**

**bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**alice: shoppingduhh**

**jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**edward: mind reader**

**emmett: fisharefriendsnotfood**

**rosalie: rosieposie**

**seth: sethiepoo**

**leah: female_wolf**

**jacob: it'sgettinhotinhere**

shoppingduhh has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

rosieposie has signed on

mind reader has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

female_wolf has signed on

sethiepoo has signed on

and_all_that_jazz: so bella, leah, how did your veerrrrrrrryyyyyyyy evil plan go?

can'treadmypokerface: we are still working on it, thankyou.

fisharefriendsnotfood: I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!

female_wolf: oooh, we have an idea!!!

rosieposie: we....?

female_wolf: bella and I.

mind reader: Bella, you're still at her house?

can'treadmypokerface: no, but we have an idea!

fisharefriendsnotfood: well, tell us. before I die of boredom. PLEASE!!!!!!!!

female_wolf: no, I don't think we will.

can'treadmypokerface: lets just tell them so he'll stop whining

female_wolf: fine, let's write a story!

rosieposie: write a story?

can'treadmypokerface: yeah!

shoppingduhh: how?

femlae_wolf: each person says one sentence and then someonelse adds a sentence and so on and so on. see Bella and I will show you. Bells, start.

can'treadmypokerface: ok. Once apon a time, in a land far away, lived a princess named Isabella. now Leah.

female_wolf: Then came along Lady Leah, who was trying to steal the crown from Princess Isabella. Seth, go.

sethiepoo: Until Isabella's best friend, Sir Seth came and had Lady Leah sent to the dungeons. Alice, your turn.

shoppingduhh: Yea! Princess Isabella thought that she was safe from danger then, so she had her personal seamtress make her an amazing gown for the ball. Umm, Edward!

mind reader: When she arrived at the ball she was instantly swept off her feat by Prince Edward of Spain. Jasper.

and_all_that_jazz: After the ball, Prince Edward and Princess Isabella promised each otehr to meet again, and she returned to her castle and ate some fried chicken. Rosalie.

roseiposie: Isabella then went to bed, not knowing that Lady Leah and her new friend, Dutchess Rosalie, had escaped from the dungeons. Emmett.

fisharefriendsnotfood: Leah and Rosalie had snuck into Isabella's room, trying to kill her, but her big brother, Prince Emmett, was there and he killed Lady Leah and ran off to marry Dutchess Rosalie. The End.

female_wolf: why did I have to die?

fisharefriendsnotfood: cause.

female_wolf: cause why?........

fisharefriendsnotfood: cause I can.

can'treadmypokerface: GUYS! stop fighting.

fisharefriendsnotfood: she started it.

female_wolf: No I didn't, he did!!!!

fisharefriendsnotfood: no way, you did!

can'treadmypokerface: idc who started it, i'm ending it.

and_all_that_jazz: hahaha, Forks.

shoppingduhh: what?

and_all_that_jazz: I just got the humor behind our town being named Forks, its like the silverware.

sethiepoo: you just got that?

and_all_that_jazz: yup!!

can'treadmypokerface: I thought vampires were supposed to be really smart?

mind reader: you still thought that after you met Emmett?

fisharefriendsnotfood: YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN TO ME!

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed off

mind reader: do you need any more proof?

can'treadmypokerface: yeah, I'm going to go get him to eat food again! bye Leah, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

and_all_that_jazz: dude, she keeps on ignoring you. How does that make you feel?

mind reader: sad and depressed.

and_all_that_jazz: and how does that make you feel?

mind reader:.... I just told you, sad and depressed.

and_all_that_jazz: and how does that make you feel?

mind reader: SAD AND DEPRESSED!!!!!!!!

and_all_that_jazz: pay up rose!

mind reader: huh?

rosieposie: Jasper and I had a bet. He said you would fall for that and I thought you wouldn't. So you suck.

female_wolf: this is boring.

female_wolf has signed off

sethiepoo has signed off

shoppingduhh: why do those two always sign off and on together.

mind reader: it's a brother/sister thing.

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

rosieposie has signed off

mind reader: if you can't beat them...

mind reader has signed off

shoppingduhh has signed off

**OK SO DID YOU LIKE IT??**

**THERE STORY ENDED UP BEING... **

**Once apon a time, in a land far away, lived a princess named Isabella. Then came along Lady Leah, who was trying to steal the crown from Princess Isabella. Until Isabella's best friend, Sir Seth came and had Lady Leah sent to the dungeons. Princess Isabella thought that she was safe from danger then, so she had her personal seamtress make her an amazing gown for the ball. When she arrived at the ball she was instantly swept off her feat by Prince Edward of Spain. After the ball, Prince Edward and Princess Isabella promised each otehr to meet again, and she returned to her castle and ate some fried chicken. Isabella then went to bed, not knowing that Lady Leah and her new friend, Dutchess Rosalie, had escaped from the dungeons. Leah and Rosalie had snuck into Isabella's room, trying to kill her, but her big brother, Prince Emmett, was there and he killed Lady Leah and ran off to marry Dutchess Rosalie. The End.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE.**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	19. lucky dog

**HELLO! I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAITS FOR UPDATES BUT I WAS STUCK ON A HUGE WRITERS BLOCKA ND DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE WRITING. :( **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEWEST AND BEST CHAPTER **

**SCREENNAMES:**

**Bella: can'treadmypokerface**

**Alice: shoppingduhh**

**Jasper: and_all_that_jazz**

**Edward: mind reader**

**Emmett: fisharefirendsnotfood**

**Rosalie: rosieposie**

**Seth: sethiepoo**

**Leah: female_wolf**

female_wolf has signed on

can'treadmypokerface has signed on

female_wolf: BELLS!!!

can'treadmypokerface: LEAH!!!

female_wolf: I haven't seen you in forever!!

can'treadmypokerface: I know, it's been to long!!

sethiepoo has signed on

sethiepoo: You both saw each other yesterday…

can'treadmypokerface: Exactly!! FOREVER!

female_wolf: Movie night tonight?

sethiepoo: NO!!

mind reader has signed on

shoppingduhh has signed on

fisharefriendsnotfood has signed on

can'treadmypokerface: YES!! We can work on the _plan…._

female_wolf: Yes! The plan must be put into action TONIGHT!

mind reader: Not this again.

can'treadmypokerface: YES THIS AGAIN!

fisharefriendsnotfood: I thought you already started the plan?

female_wolf: Obviously not, if we had started the plan then Edward would be trying to kill us right now

mind reader: What exactly is this plan…

can'treadmypokerface: Nothing…

shoppingduhh: Tell us!!

female_wolf: NEVER! BELLS MOVIE TIME!

female_wolf has signed off

can'treadmypokerface has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: Why do they always do that?

shoppingduhh: Because they hate us!!! :'(

mind reader: They hate you guys, Bella loves me.

sethiepoo: Not really… she was talking with Leah about going on a date with Jake

mind reader: WHAT?!?!

fisharefriendsnotfood: Lucky dog.

mind reader: WHAT?!?!

shoppingduhh: OH!!!! EMMETT I'M TELLING ROSE!!!

shoppingduhh has signed off

fisharefriendsnotfood: NO!!!!

fisharefirendsnotfood has signed off

mind reader: I repeat: WHAT?!?!

sethiepoo: Yeah, she said that after the plan is complete it might be to hard for her to be with you, so she needs Jake as a backup.

mind reader: WHAT!?! Do you know what the plan is!!??

sethiepoo has signed off

mind reader: NO! GET BACK HERE!

mind reader: NOW!!

mind reader: Wait, what am I doing? I'm talking to myself.. why am I still sitting here?

mind reader has signed off

and_all_that_jazz has signed on

and_all_that_jazz: Hello? Anybody?

and_all_that_jazz: …..

and_all_that_jazz has signed off

**I KNOW IT'S NOT MY BEST… IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS REVIEW THEM TO ME!! I'M HOPING TO START UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY NOW! **

**REVIEW MY LOVILIES!!**

**~~dimitri'srealrose~~**


End file.
